Wild Blue Demon
by Serrien of the Sword
Summary: Iuka is tired of being ignored by Kagome, so she releases a thousand year old demon, called Azure, that had been sealed by Midoriko. R&R!!!


My World is lonely,  
  
I don't have a clue,  
  
So why can't I say  
  
Hello to you  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
This story is in Inuyasha's time, but not really having to do WITH the Inuyasha cast. This is a story I just thought of one day, imagining meeting a real dragon youkai.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any manga/anime for that manner. Please, do not sue or flame.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Iuka listened with one ear as Mr. Kane droned on and on about math, staring down at her complicated homework.  
  
She usually loved doing math homework, but lately she'd been finding herself bored with everything.  
  
She'd also been noticing that Kagome Higurashi had been missing school quite frequently.  
  
Not that they were friends or anything. It was just that with Kagome gone, it was no fun trying to go and talk to her.  
  
Iuka sighed. She was forever trying to talk to Kagome. But she had just gotten too damn popular. They'd been friends once upon a time, in the second grade, but now they seemed worlds apart.  
  
Too bad she didn't know how right she was.  
  
~*~  
  
Azure growled. For countless centuries, he had been trapped in a time tree, forever bound to it by a powerful priestess called Madoriko. He knew of only one other person that was powerful enough to bind him to another thing, but she was ignorant of her powers, just as her family had planned when Azure had appeared on the night of her birth, somehow drawn to the magical newborn child that would help him escape.  
  
He stared into the window by his tree, waiting for HER to come home, as she usually did, and cry herself to sleep before leaving the room, presumably to go eat.  
  
How envied her of that ability. He hungered for the taste of human flesh once more, but after being trapped in this godforsaken tree, he had gotten used to denying his pleasures.  
  
Azure smiled silently to him self, knowing that today would be the day the girl would help free him. The infamous dragon youkai, Azure, hater of all humans, would return to power soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Iuka glanced up into the branches of the great big tree on her family's massive grounds. It grew right out her window, so it seemed as if to guard her. She went to the tree every time her life became too terrible to bear.  
  
It was as if the tree wanted to help her. or the other way around.  
  
Looking at her palm, Iuka saw the little gold leaf she had found in the tree last year. It was her keepsake, and she wore it on a gold choker to ensure that she was safe, and the kind caring tree was real.  
  
She had to help it, as it had helped her.  
  
Closing her eyes, she felt for the dormant power she knew to be within herself and gently pulled some to the surface, willing it to flow into the tree from the same palm that held the leaf, not clutching a low branch.  
  
Behind her closed lids, Iuka saw beautiful colors swimming, showing her many events of the past that the tree had seen.  
  
Feeling something grab her forearm, Iuka jerked back, eyes filled with horror flying open as she saw a young man with a horn in the middle or his forehead and wings on his back stand before her.  
  
He grasped her waist, bringing her to him and smiled, sliding his hand into hers that still clutched the little gold leaf. "We are now bound to each other. You have foolishly set me free, thus helping me to reek my vengeance upon those who imprisoned me."  
  
She shook her head slowly as she felt the leaf move between their palms, becoming two from a single twig, then snapping apart as he pulled away, grasping his own golden leaf.  
  
Iuka clutched hers to her heart, stumbling back, barely hearing the shouts from her many family members as they raced over the wide expanse of the yard.  
  
Azure smiled maliciously, recognizing the people who had brought his savior to grief. With one graceful arc of his arm, he sent them all flying backwards with the force of the invisible blow.  
  
He grabbed the girl and took off with his great wings, heading towards the ancient well that connected all other worlds.  
  
But now it only connected to a world five hundred years after the time of Madoriko. He could deal with it.  
  
Iuka gazed at the ground far below, feeling that this wasn't possible. She had just seen her family attacked by someone SHE had saved, and yet he seemed to be almost happy about that.  
  
Belatedly, she thought of to struggle.  
  
She kicked and screamed, fighting to break free, completely forgetting about the fact that they were high in the sky.  
  
Loosing his grip, Azure accidentally let go, and eyes went wide as the girl plummeted to the ground at an amazing speed.  
  
He dove down after her, pulling his wings close to his body for extra speed.  
  
He plunged below her and spread his wings, catching her gently in his arms, smiling down at the scared young woman.  
  
"First lesson of flying, fledgling: Do not distract the one helping you, or else you'll be as flat as a sword blade," he grinned, flying once again towards the well.  
  
Iuka closed her eyes, somehow feeling that this was the being from the tree for the first time, after he had rescued her from falling to her death.  
  
But, the question was, who was he and why did he take her away from her family? 


End file.
